marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Super-Heroes Vol 2 8
| StoryTitle1 = Three Strikes, Yer Out! | Writer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Penciler1_1 = M. C. Wyman | Inker1_1 = Sam de la Rosa | Colourist1_1 = Nel Yomtov | Letterer1_1 = Michael Higgins | Editor1_1 = | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** ** *** Solar Observatory Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Coming of... Squirrel Girl! | Writer2_1 = Steve Ditko | Writer2_2 = Will Murray | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist2_1 = Christie Scheele | Letterer2_1 = Brad K. Joyce | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = One day, in a forest outside Stark Industries, Iron Man is testing his latest invention, a Collision Avoidance Radar that automatically guides him away from objects in his flight path. He is wearing an alloy blinder that gives him the inability to see anything past the CAR system's readouts, however, resulting in him getting ambushed by a mysterious figure in mid-flight. Unable to sake his assailant off, Iron Man takes off his blinder to get a look, only for his eyes to get covered by a large, furry tail. As the struggling continues, the proximity of the assailant confuses the CAR system to the point of overloading it and shutting down Iron Man's flight system. Iron Man makes a rough landing and gets a clear look at the figure who ambushed him, who turns out to be a young costumed girl with the tail of a squirrel. The teen upstart hero introduces herself as Squirrel Girl and tries to hook up with Iron Man as his partner. She demonstrates her mutant abilities for him, such as her ability to communicate with squirrels, including her pet squirrel Monkey Joe. Uninterested, Iron Man turns her down and recommends the X-Men and Captain America as alternatives for partnership. Before he could leave, however, Squirrel Girl reveals that on her way to Stark Enterprises, she got into what she believes to be her first superfight. They never introduced each other, so Squirrel Girl describes her opponent as having gray armor and green clothes, which tips Iron Man off that Squirrel Girl had encountered Doctor Doom. At that moment, Doom himself appears, knocks Iron Man out with his ray gun, and confronts Squirrel Girl for attacking him earlier. He summons his Doomship and brings his captives on board. Soon, Iron Man awakes inside the ship and finds himself shackled with an manacles that drain his energy whenever he tries to break free. He asks Squirrel Girl if she's carrying anything useful in the pouches around her waist, but she reveals that they only carry nuts of various types, some meant for her squirrels. Doom's image then appears in a nearby view screen, revealing his intention to kill them and dispose their bodies in the Atlantic Ocean. With a spiked wall closing in on them, Iron Man encourages Squirrel Girl to find a way to save the day. Squirrel Girl manages to find a vent leading outside the ship, and tries calling her squirrel friends for help. At the Doomship's cockpit, Doom is alerted by his systems detecting squirrels infiltrating the ship, though he isn't concerned, intending to drown them once he gets to the ocean. Meanwhile, Squirrel Girl is reunited with Monkey Joe, and she assures Iron Man that everything will be okay. The power in the room then starts running low, and the manacles become weak enough for Iron Man to break free from. Iron Man, Squirrel Girl, and Monkey Joe escape from the room and find the squirrels had chewed through the wiring. Iron Man and Squirrel Girl then find Doom being attacked by the squirrels, and Iron Man suggests that Doom surrender now that his armor is being decimated. Doom refuses, and makes his escape through a hatch, losing his cloak in the process. Pursued by squirrels, Doom finds a body of water and jumps in. Iron Man dives in after him and tries to grab him, to no avail. Monkey Joe finds Doom's mask in the water, and Squirrel Girl gives it to Iron Man for study. Despite praising Squirrel Girl for her victory against Doctor Doom, Iron Man still rejects her offer of partnership. Squirrel Girl, lacking confidence in carrying on as a solo hero, asks what she should do with her superhero career, and Iron Man recommends putting it on hold to focus on her education and go to college. If she's still willing to be a superhero afterwards, he'll set her up for membership with the Avengers. Squirrel Girl, feeling uncomfortable with crowds, decides she will continue looking for someone who likes her, and she and Iron Man shake hands and part ways. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** ** * * ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** * * * Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Leftovers | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Scott Lobdell | Writer3_2 = | Penciler3_1 = Chris Wozniak | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Undead Bird People Other Characters: * * ** * * New Warriors ** Firestar ** Night Thrasher ** Namorita * Spider-Man * Punisher * Green Goblin * US Agent * Doctor Strange Races and Species: * / hybrid * / hybrid * Humans * Bird People Locations: * * Oracle Inc. * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * In "The Coming of... Squirrel Girl!" plot by Ditko, script by Murray. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Unbeatable Squirrel Girl: Squirrel Power Vol 1 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}